Las Vueltas del Destino
by ayseme
Summary: Una historia de Allen Hok, un muchacho de secundaria, que no confía en casi nadie, es rebelde y se mete en muchos problemas. Pero el destino le tiene muchas cosas, darán muchas vueltas sólo para llegar a un mismo final. Allen Hok: Kris (Wu Yi Fan) Demian Andrews: XiuMIn (Kim Min Seok) Louis Shir: Tao (Hwang Zi Tao)


¿Qué significa un corazón roto? ¿Por qué explicamos ese sentimiento de traición, dolor y tristeza con aquella imagen? Un corazón es sólo un músculo, no es nada más. Me molesta, todo lo que ahora lo veo como error me sentado a la orilla de este arroyo desde hace dos horas, triste, con ese sentimiento de dolor que inunda mi alma. ¿Podrá alguien comprender mi dolor? Tal vez, pero nunca sentirán lo que yo. Había entregado todo lo que pude de mi, mi tiempo, mis sueños, mis esperanzas a aquella persona que significó todo para mi, esa persona a la que había denominado como mi amor, mi vida; una persona por la que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, dado hasta lo último. Pero todo terminó en desastre. Ese día, el día en el que todo acabó entre nosotros, ya nunca más hubiera podido haber algo nuevamente, porque te fuiste, me dejaste por motivos completamente absurdos. Ahora sólo nos queda seguir nuestros propios caminos, los cuales están muy distanciados ya y el recordar nuestro momento juntos, sólo alimentará el dolor. Soy Allen Hok, y conocerás mi historia...

Hace un Año

Era una tarde de otoño, como cualquier otra, pero jamás pensé que esa noche las cosas para mí, cambiarían.

Ese día como todos los miércoles me saltaba la última hora, literatura, la materia que más detestaba, aunque siempre la escritura se me había dado muy bien, o al menos eso decía mi profesora.

Cada tarde de miércoles, me dirigía a un parque semi abandonado, en el que habían muchos árboles de cerezo que durante todos aquellos años, crecieron sin el cuidado de un jardinero. ¿Que como lo sé? Simple, los vi crecer conmigo. Éste había sido mi lugar favorito desde niño, y mis padres me traían aquí constantemente.

Me quedé acostado al pie de uno de ellos, disfrutando la fresca brisa y viendo cómo las hojas de éstos árboles caían de sus enormes ramas. Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Generalmente a estas horas un grupo de perdedores de una escuela cercana al parque vienen aquí con el fin de pelear conmigo, queriendo éste parque como su territorio, algo que nunca han logrado, ya que soy el mejor peleador y hasta ahora, jamás he sido vencido.

Esa tard me quedé dormido, cosa que no solía pasar, pero algo había interrumpido mi sueño, un quejido y unas risas de personas que parecían estar bastante cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Rápidamente me levanté, buscando con la mirada a ese grupo de personas, las risas, las risas me eran familiares, las conocía, eran del grupo de tontos de cada semana, pero no comprendía que pasaba. Mis pies habían empezado a moverse, y tratando de seguir las voces, llegué hasta una vieja caseta, allí estaban, afuera de ésta golpeando a un muchacho bastante delgado, pequeño a la comparación de esos. No lo pensé dos veces antes de hacer una aparición ante ellos, sus expresiones nunca lo olvidaré, creo que no se habían esperado que apareciera frente a ellos, pero los muy cobardes sólo se dignaron a salir corriendo, dejado a quien habían golpeado tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

Cuando mi mirada se centró en ese muchacho pude notar que era de mi escuela, eso me sorprendió, por lo que dos largos pasos bastaron para llegar hasta él. Me arrodillé a su lado y lo sostuve entre mis brazos para ver quien era, lo más sorprendente fue que al verlo, me di cuenta que era mi compañero, uno que llevaba en la mi clase y en la ciudad apenas un par de semanas. En todo este tiempo nunca había hablado con él, así que no sabía donde vivía como para ir a dejarlo allí, y el hospital no era la mejor opción para mí, ya que mi madre trabajaba en ese lugar de recepcionista, por lo que sólo se me ocurrió una cosa, mi casa.

Tomé al chico y, como pude, lo coloqué en mi espalda, mi casa estaba a apenas un par de cuadras, nada lejos, por lo que me apresuré a llegar. Iba un poco molesto en el camino, pero no por el chico, sino por el hecho de que la gente que pasaba se me quedaba viendo como si hubiera sido mi culpa. No podía creer que estaba llevando a mi casa a una persona que apenas si lo conocía de vista, inconsciente, a mi casa. Estaba un tanto preocupado por la salud del muchacho, haciendo que las pocas cuadras se volvieran, de cierta forma, eternas.

Al llegar a casa entré rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de un azote, lo mismo hice con la de mi habitación. Si bien era extraño que trajera a alguien así a mi casa, lo era aún más que fuera un hombre, pero no hubiera podido dejarlo sólo en aquel lugar, a su suerte en ese estado.

Lo acosté en mi cama y me aleje un poco, no sabía que hacer, ¿Se despertaría pronto? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Cuanto tiempo tendría que lidiar yo con esto? Fueron muchas cosas las que estuvieron en mi mente, pero debía estar tranquilo. Suspiré profundo y me dirigí hacia la cocina en busca de un tazón con agua y una toalla; me fui al baño para buscar en el botiquín la botella de alcohol. Subí rápido por las escaleras, no llegaba a comprender el porqué hacía esto, nunca antes me había interesado en ayudar a los demás, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a un hombre? ¿Por qué a esta persona que apenas conocía? Cada vez mis dudas eran más grandes, quería saber la respuesta a todo esto, pero sabía que me llevaría tiempo averiguar todo esto.

Una vez que volví a mi habitación observé al muchacho desde la puerta, estaba tal cual lo había dejado, no reaccionó, era por un lado un gran alivio. Me le acerqué a paso lento, hasta que estuve a un lado de la cama, no podía dejar de verlo, sentía que tenía algo que me llamaba la atención, pero no sabía que era. Me senté al borde de la cama y dejé las cosas sobre la mesa de luz, para así echar un poco de alcohol al agua. Tomé la toalla y la remojé en aquella mezcla, lo escurrí un poco y lo llevé al rostro ajeno, así empecé a limpiar el mismo. A medida de que lo hacía, noté ciertos rasgos en su cara, rasgos que le hacían verse, de cierta forma, atractivo. Sus labios fijos, de ojos medianos y una nariz diferente a lo que solía ver en mis compañeros. Nuevamente mis pensamientos eran confusos, ¿Qué me pasaba? Me sentía extrañamente atraído por él, no podía pensar con claridad. Cuando terminé de quitar los rastros de tierra y un poco de sangre de su rostro, me le quedé viendo, no sé muy bien porqué, pero lentamente me acerqué a él, tanto que sentía su respiración, quería besarlo, sólo me quedaban un par de centímetros para hacerlo, y...


End file.
